Hear Today, Gone Tomarrow
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A high pitch noise disrupts the sound barrier, leaving everyone 'deaf'. Who can help? Special OC guest by Dawn Walker Wolf.
1. Strange things are happining

Hutch and Aaron walked back to their den. Well, Aaron wobbled. He was getting used to his hind legs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Hutch asked sympathetically. Aaron shook his head.

"I need to get used my legs. Beside, we're here." They walked into their den to be greeted by Saul. He knew all to well they just had an adventure.

"Your first day back from an adventure and you are greeted with another adventure?" Saul asked as he giggled. It was funny and ironic at the same time.

"Yep. Because that's how I roll!" Aaron exclaimed. "That's how I get all the ladies!" Hutch laughed at his comment. He went to a corner and curled up to nap.

"You're taking a nap?" Aaron asked. "It's the middle of the day."

"I'm tired. And you should sleep too." Hutch suggested. Aaron shrugged. What was the worst a nap could do?

He went over and curled up next to Hutch. Hutch then looked up and saw that Aaron's creation was still off.

"Aaron, the creation…" He said.

"Fine…" Aaron sighed. He went over and turned it on. The creature booted up. Aaron went back and slept while Saul left to play with Humphrey.

Now, Aaron was a good inventor. He doesn't mean to kill or harm others with his inventions. But his creature was the worst that he had ever made.

Saul walked down a path in the forest to meet up with Humphrey. Humphrey was a very funny wolf to him. He could be like his uncle.

As Saul walked, he noticed that a wolf was looking around the forest. He was here for a least a month and he knew mostly everyone. But this wolf was different.

He had never seen this one before. It was a male omega, orange eyes, black fur but one a patch of silver on his right eye. This wolf seemed strange, but on the other hand, he lived with Aaron.

"Oh, what the hell?" He said. He walked up to the wolf and introduced himself.

"Hi! Who are you?" Saul asked. The wolf almost jumped out of his fur. He looked to Saul and calmed down.

He pointed to himself and Saul nodded. He hesitated to come forward.

"Don't by afraid. I don't bite… anymore…" Saul added. The wolf spoke in a soft and timid voice as he didn't know this strange pup.

"Who… are you?" He asked.

"I'm Saul. I see that you're new here. Jasper is a peaceful place. It's a place filled with nature and animals and monsters and…"

"What?!" The wolf screamed. "Monsters?!" Saul's ears drooped.

"Never mind! I never said that!" The wolf calmed down. "What's your name?" Saul asked.

"I'm Sebastian. And… to be clear… I'm not 'new' here."

"When did you come to Jasper?" Saul asked.

"A few weeks ago. And it's been so peaceful, except for that weird ship that crashed near here full of wolves." He said confused.

Saul laughed. "That is normal here. You don't have to worry about any bad things happening to you. My uncle Humphrey and his mate Kate can help you."

Sebastian's ears picked up and a smile formed on his face.

"I've heard about them! They are practically heroes!" He said in excitement.

"They're alright…" Saul said sarcastically. "You should see my daddies. They actually help them through all of those adventures. Come on!"

Saul motioned and walked back to his den. Sebastian reluctantly followed.

"I have one question." He asked Saul.

"What is it?"

"Um, daddies?" Sebastian questioned.

"Oh, right. I have a bisexual dad who's a scientist and can regenerate his body. And my other dad is gay who is the top patrol wolf and second in command."

"Okay…" Sebastian said in confusion.


	2. It's my TARDIS!

Sebastian met up with Saul. He stopped in front of a den and was winded.

"I thought… I was in… shape!" Sebastian said to himself. He caught his breath and looked around the den. He saw to male wolves curled up together, some weird machines, and a wolf that looked like a zombie.

Sebastian screamed as he saw this monstrosity, waking Aaron and Hutch.

"It's my TARDIS!" Aaron screamed. He looked around to see the orange eyed wolf looking at him.

"Who are you?" He asked as he backed away from Aaron's creation. Aaron saw that his machine was still booting up.

"That's strange…" Aaron said as he went closer to it.

"So you think that this is weird?" Sebastian asked Aaron.

"Oi! This is my machine! He's not weird." Sebastian stepped back in fear.

"Now, calm down." Saul reassured him. "I can explain. He is Aaron."

"That I am." Aaron spoke as he tried fixing his creation.

"He is the scientist." Saul added.

"Saul, who's this?" Hutch went over and held him.

"His name is Sebastian. He came to Jasper a few weeks ago while you were away."

"That's great, but I need someone's help with this damn…" As he tried to finish, a high pitch noise came from the creation.

Everyone covered their ears. It was as horrible as it was annoying. The sound ended after a minute.

"…" Aaron spoke. He screamed. He couldn't hear his voice!

In fact, he couldn't hear anything. "…" Aaron tried to ask the others, but no one heard him.

"…." Saul said as tried to clean his ears.

"…." Sebastian suggested. He asked if Aaron's thing did this.

Aaron couldn't hear him, but saw him pointing to his creation who sat there, broken.

"…." Aaron said angrily. His machine was broken and he couldn't rebuild it. "…" Aaron suggested if it was his machine. He then walked out of the den.

He didn't hear anything. No wind, no birds, nothing. He then saw Humphrey and Kate walking to him. Humphrey stood in front of him and yelled.

"…!" Aaron shook his head and put a paw next to his ear.

"…" Humphrey asked if it was him. Aaron still couldn't understand.

Humphrey saw his creation broken and pointed to it. He then pointed to Aaron.

Aaron shook his head. He then got a big slap from Kate as she saw this.

"…...!" Aaron said as he pleaded her to stop.

"…..!" Kate said as she was furious at Aaron for this.

Aaron mouthed saying the he'll fix it.

Humphrey mouthed 'How?' while Aaron shrugged.

"…" Kate threatened as she grabbed Aaron's fur.

"….." Aaron promised. And he will fix it. It was his fault by the way.


	3. Deaf as a Bird

Aaron was stuck in his den for a few days now and having found a cure for this weird phenomenon. Everyone was complaining, or trying their best, since they couldn't hear their mates or nature.

What was going on? Aaron looked around and saw that his creation was still broken.

He then remembered. The high pitch noise! The creation gave it off. But why?

Aaron searched the creation and saw nothing so far. He was on the right track, but felt a paw tap him.

He jumped up and looked back. It was Hutch with Sebastian.

"….." Aaron then stopped himself, knowing that they can't hear him.

Hutch gestured and asked if he was at a breakthrough. Aaron nodded.

He gestured to say that the creature made a high pitch noise that made everyone deaf.

Hutch mouthed why. Aaron tried to look for the answer. He then looked and saw a small chip that was burnt out.

He showed it to Hutch and Sebastian. Sebastian stood there in confusion. He gestured to ask why this was happing to him.

Aaron gestured to say that not everything is about him. Sebastian growled. This guy was a jerk to him, but he was the only one to help him.

Aaron gestured to say to relax. He then gestured to say that he was always sarcastic to everyone and no one takes it personally.

Hutch agreed with him. Sebastian then calmed down. At least he doesn't really mean to be hurtful to him.

Aaron gestured to say that the chip gave out a high pitch whine that probably broke the sound barrier. Hutch gasped. Of course, no one heard.

Aaron then gestured to say that he needed a way to fix the barrier while trying not to blow up anything.

Sebastian then gestured to Hutch, but didn't know how to gest what he wanted to say.

Hutch then jested for him and said that Aaron was always a bit weird.

At least he's not a maniac. He knew what was going on and everything around him was real. And he accepted it.

But still, he didn't like that this wolf would have something that would destroy the sound barrier.

I guess the wolves around here were used to this. And then Sebastian thought what Saul said.

There were monsters and other paranormal things in this park. Why do these wolves still live here?

I guess it's the way they liked it. He should at least try to fit in this crazy-ass park that everyone thought was normal.

He walked around Aaron's den and saw many strange devices. He couldn't make eye or tail of what they were.

Sebastian saw a small cube with a glow to it. He thought it was cool. But then, a face of a red haired wolf came at him and growled. Sebastian jumped back in fear.

He then looked at a mattress that was a bit dirty. He sniffed it and gagged.

He didn't want to know what they did with that. He then saw what looked like a Santa hat on a makeshift table.

He was soft. He then saw an alien crown next to it which glowed.

This wolf had some great stuff. He then saw a book that read "Paranormal Animals, Creatures, Monsters, Etc.".

He then saw what looked like a mannequin of a man in the back of the den. It had looked like it had been electrocuted.

It wore a suit and was faceless. Some tentacles came out of its back. Sebastian was relieved it was dead. Whatever it was.

Sebastian then turned to see something that might save his tail.


	4. Howler 2000 for the win!

Sebastian saw a rectangular box that said Howler 5000.

"What the…" He said to himself. He noticed that the device was a strap on. He didn't know where to strap it.

He put it around his wrist. Nothing. He then noticed it said 'Howler: 2000'. He didn't know he was able to read it, but he gave it a try.

Sebastian started to howl. One minute later, nothing. He groaned. He then unstrapped it and put it around his neck.

Maybe this would work. But he failed to notice Saul walking into the den. He wanted to help him through what must be a confusing time.

Sebastian then started to howl and Saul stopped in his tracks. A popping noise was heard by Sebastian and Saul and some wolves around the den.

Sebastian then stopped. "So, that's what it does?" Sebastian said. He then shrugged.

He was about to take off the device when he realized something. He heard himself!

"I… I can hear myself!" He said with a smile.

"You… sure… did…" Saul said in a drowsy voice. He quickly recovered from this.

"Saul! I can hear you!" Sebastian exclaimed as Saul covered his ears.

"You don't have to yell it out…" He smiled. "You got Aaron's Howler 5000. It makes anyone in a 5 mile radius go drowsy. And it might be our solution to this problem. It wasn't with that girl Sharon that Aaron told me about."

He then started to converse with him.

Back in Jasper, the wolves were standing around not being able to speak. It was horrible. They didn't know how to communicate anyway else.

Humphrey and Kate walked through the crowd that was silently pleading for their help. They both mouthed that everything was going to be okay.

The two then saw two wolves on the Moonlight Howl rock. Kate squinted and saw Saul.

She alerted Humphrey and pointed up. Humphrey did a double take as he saw a wolf next to Saul. What was he doing?

Hutch and Aaron then saw the two on the rock and their jaws dropped. What were they doing?!

Saul made a nodding motion to Sebastian and he pulled out an advanced version of the Howler 5000 that had a bigger frequency range.

Sebastian then strapped it on and started to howl. The wolves below and every other animal started to look up and stop. Their ears started to pop and they were able to hear the sounds of nature.

"What was that popping noise?" Kate asked as she gasped. "I can hear myself!"

"I can hear you!" Humphrey gasped as well.

"We can all hear!" Aaron said smiling. He looked up at those two wolves and grinned.

"By George, they got it."

"'By George'?" Hutch asked. Aaron playfully pushed him.

"You know what I mean." He said with a smile.

"Let's get those two." Humphrey suggested as they agreed. The four wolves then went to the top of the rock.

"Just how did they pull it off?" Kate asked herself.


	5. Experiments

Saul and Sebastian looked down at the groups of wolves that were there. They were all cheering and they heard it.

Saul and Sebastian high-fived each other and laughed as their job was done. The two then started to walk down the hilling rocks as they met their friends on their way down.

"What did you two do?" Aaron asked as he laughed. This was confusing but weirdly entertaining at the same time.

"Well, I was walking around your den…" Sebastian started but was interrupted by Hutch.

"You didn't touch the bed did you?" He asked. Sebastian cringed as he answered.

"No." He wanted to vomit because of the memory of that bed, but continued. "Anyway, I stumbled on this device."

He held up the Howler 5000. Aaron then took it from him.

"Why does everyone keep taking my stuff?!" He exclaimed as started to examine it.

"Well, Saul and I noticed that this device could repair the barrier and help us hear again."

Aaron gasped. "You were able to make a bigger frequency range with a better speaker. How?" He asked astonished.

"Well," Saul started. "I saw you work on a few things and I picked up on it. Honestly, I want to be a scientist like you! Except, straight." Aaron chuckled.

"I'm hunting for both teams because I like it and for experiments." Aaron said. Humphrey shook his head as he chuckled.

"Right, 'experiments'." Humphrey replied. Kate chuckled. She loved his sarcastic value.

"Well, back to the point, you two save us and we're thankful. Sebastian," Aaron looked at him as Sebastian looked at him.

"You have me in your debt. I will do anything for you, no matter what the cost."

Sebastian was surprised. In fact, half of the group was surprised.

"Wow, thanks. I guess I call you if I'm in trouble, right?" Sebastian asked as he scratched his head.

"Yep. But please let it be an awesome thing. Because we all know that Death needs more minions like you."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing." He said as he blinked. "I will call you for an awesome thing. Now, I just want to relax for a day or two. This whole ordeal is exhausting."

"Alright, see you next time!" Kate said waving. Everyone then waved as Sebastian left.

And of course, this wasn't the last time they saw Sebastian. He did eventually come back during the time of the Tribbles. But that's a story for a different time.

For now, everyone was fine and healthy. They were glad that this dilemma was over.

Unfortunately, an abnormal alien was approaching and aiming for a particular blonde wolf.


End file.
